


Pipeworks

by PeanutsInSpace



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And laying them, F/M, Implied Smut, Pipes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsInSpace/pseuds/PeanutsInSpace
Summary: Rey is having issues with some pipes at home and Finn answers the call to fix her problems, among other things.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Pipeworks

**Author's Note:**

> Finn lays the pipe.
> 
> Not a serious work.

Ringing the doorbell, Finn stood outside of the door. He fiddled with his tool belt, ensuring each tool was accounted for and were in their proper slot. He waited and when no one answered the door, he gave it another ring.

“One moment!” He heard a voice call from inside.

So he waited and the door finally opened. He was greeted by a young woman. Taking her in, his breath was taken away. She was the most gorgeous woman he’s ever seen. Noticing the silence, he shook his thoughts and spoke up. “Good afternoon ma’am, I’m Finn from Solo Plumbing and Pipeworks, we had a call from you about issues with your pipes in your restroom.”

“Oh yes! I called earlier today, please, come in.” She stepped aside and he walked in. “I’m Rey by the way, no need for the formalities.”

She led him inside and Finn observed his surroundings. It was a quaint little place, a place he could feel at home in. The place was decorated tastefully. Rey led him into the hallway past some rooms that were slightly opened. Sneaking a peek inside he noticed they were decorated in styles of a children’s room, one in green and the other in blue. They reached the end of the hallway and she opened the door into the masters bedroom. Just like the rest of the house, the bedroom exuded warmth and was extremely inviting.

While walking behind her, Finn couldn’t help but scan her with his eyes. He found she had an amazing body. The shorts she wore showed off her strong pale legs and with each step he could see how well built they were.

Crossing the bedroom, she opened another door into the restroom. “Well… the pipes in here seem to have issues and water keeps leaking.” She turned to him, biting her lips as she spoke. 

“Right. Right. Okay well, I’ll try to see where the problem is exactly and get to work fixing it.” 

“Okay, thank you, I’ll be out in the living room if you need anything.” She said before she leaves.

Finn bent down and inspected the pipes under the sink. Quickly he was able to diagnose the problem, a faulty pipe that would need replacing. He got up and went to the living room to tell her of the problem. 

“It seems the pipes are old and I’ll need to lay some pipes. Shouldn’t take too long.” 

She nodded and Finn left the house to return to his car to get the necessary pipes for replacement.

Making his way back inside he noticed she was no longer in the living room. Shrugging, he continued to the restroom and laid down under the sink and began replacing the pipe. 

Within no time he finished. Turning the water on, he tested if the water would leak. Smiling to himself of another job well done, he picked up his tools and holstered them. “My job here is done.” 

As he turned to leave the restroom, he bumped into Rey who was standing by the doorway. “Oh! Sorry Finn! Didn’t mean to startle you like that.”

He chuckled to himself. “It’s alright ma’am. I just finished here, are there any other problems you need me to look at?” 

“There’s one other thing actually.” She approached him and was dangerously close. She had a wicked grin and quietly spoke. “I need you to lay the pipe… on me.” She then met her lips with his. 

Caught by surprise, Finn quickly recovered and melted into the kiss. Instinctively, as if second nature to him, he wrapped his arm around the small of her waist and pulled her in. She let out a small moan that turned him on even more as he continued to dance with her lips. Her hand went to the back of his head and began to play with his curls as she began to grind on him and he grew harder with each movement.

“The bed… now…” she pants between kisses. 

“Wait…” he paused. “Aren’t you married?” 

“Shut up. He’s at work right now.” She panted and pulled him towards the bed. “I need you. Now.” Falling onto her back, she dragged him down on top. His worries seemed to quickly dissipate and he resumed to make out with her They began to tear at one another’s clothing and he helped her get his tool belt off of him. 

Soon they were both naked in bed and they fucked one another mercifully to completion multiple times.

At the end of their intense pleasure and love-making, Finn laid in bed with Rey curled up next to him. “That… was amazing.” She spoke and ran her hand on his chest.

Finn smirked at looked down at her. “Yeah… it was.” 

Energy spent, Rey quickly fell asleep. Finn, observing her sleeping form felt his eyelids slowly close and he followed into a blissful sleep.

* * *

“Finn! Finn. Wake up.”

Finn groggily opens his eyes and adjusted to the light of the room. “Rey? What’s wrong?”

“Finn! Wake up.” He felt her shake his body.

Sensing her urgency, Finn jumped up and saw she was in a panic trying to put on a new set of clothes. “What’s wrong Rey?” 

“Look at the time!”

Finn grabbed his phone and saw the time. 3:32 PM. Eyes widening, he shot up out of bed and went rummaging through the closet for a new set of clothes.

“Hurry up and get dressed Finn! We need to go pick up the kids from school.”

“Shit, sorry Rey. I guess I lost track of time.” 

“It’s fine. We’re not that late.” 

Getting dressed, they made their way into their car and sped off down the street.

Finally getting time to breath as they waited at a red light, Finn turned to Rey. “That was fun…”

“Yeah, it was. We should definitely do that more often.” She giggled. “You thoroughly laid the pipe…” 

“Thankfully I had the day off today so we could have some fun without the kids at home.” He reached over and kissed her on the lips. 

“I love you, Finn.” Her cheeks reddened as if it was the first time she admitted her love.

“I love you too.” He said before kissing her again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I thought of using John’s comments about laying the pipe and figured “hey, what if Finn actually fixes pipes and then lays the pipe?”
> 
> In case you were wondering, they were role playing, Finn as the Pipeworker who lays pipes. No one is actually cheating.


End file.
